


and yes, I do believe his mouth is heaven

by ohmcgee



Series: ohmcgee's mallverse [17]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M, Porn, mallverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't understand why they're not always doing this, why Tim's mouth isn't always on him. It seems like a crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and yes, I do believe his mouth is heaven

Tim shows up to work on Wednesday in a new skirt, a fresh coat of polish on his nails, and rug burns on both of his knees. Roy hasn't seen him in a couple of days and his hair's shorter, the sides shaved, and there's a new piercing in his ear.

Jason looks over at Roy and raises his eyebrows and Roy just shrugs, says, "Wasn't me," and pretends to go back to flipping through his magazine.

  


: : :

  


They eat a couple of Roy's vicodin together after work and end up on the floor with half their clothes off, Tim just dragging his mouth all over him like he's not focused enough for kissing, sucking lazily at Roy's neck with never enough suction to leave a mark, just squirms and writhes and mouths at him until Roy's neck and chest is wet from it and he's so hard in jeans he thinks he might bust the zipper open.

"Your mouth is so," Roy tries, but words don't mean anything when Tim's tongue is wet against his hip. He's fucking soaring and Tim's right there with him, fingers pressed into Roy's sides, sliding his cheek over Roy's stomach, giving slow, open mouthed kisses to the tattoo on his hip, popping Roy's jeans open so he can follow it down.

"God," Roy says, closing his eyes just to feel, letting Tim do whatever he wants to him with that fucking perfect mouth of his.

"Did you miss me?" Tim murmurs against his groin and Roy shivers when he feels his lips moves across his skin, the way Tim's nails are just barely scraping over his hipbones and Roy shakes when he laughs because what a goddamn stupid question.

Tim finally, finally puts his mouth on him and Roy's loses track of all the stupid shit he says, just completely loses <i>himself</i> in the wet, velvet heat of Tim's mouth. He's sucking him with the same slow laziness he was using on the rest of him, barely gives him any suction at all, just lets Roy's dick lay on his tongue and closes his mouth around it, mouths at him and hums around him, pulls back just to lick at him, taste him, get him all over his mouth.

"Tim," Roy says, sort of aware he sounds like he’s falling fucking apart, but fuck.

"Taste good," Tim murmurs and mouths at the head of his cock some more and god, his lips are so soft Roy wants to cry, wants to beg Tim to just suck him, to let him fuck his mouth, but at the same time he doesn't. He doesn't understand why they're not always doing this, why Tim's mouth isn't always on him. It seems like a crime.

Tim drags his mouth down the curve of his shaft and Roy sobs a little when he feels the wet, heat of his mouth around his balls, his body trembling like it's the first time anyone's ever touched him.

He clutches his fists in the sheets when Tim moves back up his cock, licks away the precome at the tip, then goes back to mouthing at Roy's hip, his belly, moves up to tongue one of Roy's nipples and Roy fucking shakes for that, hauls Tim up and kisses him, tasting himself all over Tim's mouth.

"Driving me crazy," he says, his voice shaking when he reaches out and touches Tim's mouth with his fingers. "Where've you been?"

"Nowhere," Tim says, dragging his mouth over Roy's jaw. "Can I go back to sucking you off now?"

Roy lets out a shaky breath. "Yeah, baby," he says. "Whatever you want."

  
  



End file.
